1. Field
Invention relates to virtual hardware modeling system, and in particular to filtering execution results and restructuring virtual-hardware software instructions based on execution results.
2. Related Art
Conventional hardware emulation and software simulation systems enable hardware and/or software system designers to prototype product and related methods. For example various computer-aided engineering and design tools provide electronically-automated simulators that model functional components from software libraries. Additionally related emulation hardware tools are available for modeling functional components from using appropriate hardware libraries. However such conventional systems are limited to the extent that none of such systems address software and hardware performance issues arising from certain memory addressing of illegal locations. For example, embedded systems drivers may contain hard coded addresses which may refer to illegal addresses in the emulation or simulation platform system. Altering software, such as a device driver, by changing the hard coded addresses to enable virtual prototype testing is problematic. Accordingly, there is a need for improved system tool that addresses such shortcomings.